


Puppy

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Breeding Kink, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri plays with his new puppy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri, although he barely appears, is still eighteen or the age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Vitya, come here,” Yuuri calls, and Victor trots over eagerly. “Up,” the dark-haired man orders, patting the bed next to him. The silver-haired man gets onto the bed, looking expectantly at his lover. “Vitya, kiss,” Yuuri orders, and Victor leans down to kiss him enthusiastically.

“Sit,” he directs, the silver-haired man settling onto his knees. “What a good boy,” the Japanese man praises, reaching down to stroke his erection once, twice before letting go. Victor’s eyes follow the movement, his own half-hard cock perking up. Yuuri reaches out to grab the lube on the night stand, slicking his fingers. He lays back on the bed and works one into his ass slowly, pumping lazily. A second and third finger follow as Yuuri keeps intermittently stroking his cock. Victor watches eagerly, his dick fully hard by the time Yuuri is stretched enough to take him.

Yuuri slips his hand from his ass, spreading his entrance wide for his lover. “Can you mount me, Vitya?” he requests. “Do you know that command? ‘Mount?’” Victor perks up but whines in confusion, cock hanging hard between his legs. 

Yuuri strokes his cock with his free hand, thinking. “Oh,” he murmurs at last. “Wrong position, isn’t it boy?” Then he gets up on his hands and knees, and looks back at the silver-haired man, who perks up again. “Vitya, mount,” he orders, and Victor leans over him, his cock sliding in with ease. “Oh,” Yuuri sighs as his lover ruts into him. “That’s it. Good boy, Vitya. Good boy.”

The dark-haired man gently leaks precome onto the bed as Victor fucks him, erratically but enthusiastically hitting his prostate. He clenches and unclenches around Victor’s cock, making his lover whine and moan. “Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs encouragingly, hovering at his peak but not quite able to reach it. “Come on, puppy, just a little more. Can you breed me, Vitya? Can you breed your bitch?” Victor jerks and comes inside of his lover with a whine. Yuuri shudders, falling into his own orgasm as that flood of warmth marks him, claims him as Victor’s.

They shift onto their sides, Victor nuzzling affectionately at the back of Yuuri’s neck. The raven-haired man reaches out, wiping his own come from the sheets, and offers his messy fingers to Victor. “Vitya, treat,” he directs. His silver-haired lover leans up to lap at the proffered fingers, cleaning them enthusiastically. Inside of Yuuri, his cock starts to plump again. The black-haired man strokes Victor’s thigh contemplatively with his newly clean hand.

“Vitya, sit,” he orders at last. Victor whimpers, unmoving. “ _Sit_ ,” Yuuri insists, and his lover reluctantly pulls out, settling onto his thighs with a pleading expression. 

Slowly, the Japanese man rolls onto his back, mindful of the wet patch on the bed. “Vitya, I’m going to teach you something new. Can you learn something new for me like a good boy?” Yuuri smiles as Victor’s cock perks up a little more at his words. “Hands and knees,” he orders, watching Victor shift forward. “Vitya, come.” His lover crawls over, looking expectantly down at the black-haired man. Yuuri reaches between Victor’s legs, gently bringing the tip of Victor’s cock between his legs and pressing just the head in. The silver-haired man’s length swells to almost a full erection at the touch. “This position is also ‘mount.’ Do you understand, Vitya? Mount.”

Victor’s cock slides in easily, going completely hard as he fucks his lover again. “That’s it,” Yuuri praises. “Good boy.” He waits patiently as the silver-haired man ruts inside of him, cock half-hard as he absently enjoys the warmth and the closeness. He gets harder when Victor comes inside of him again.

“Good job, Vitya,” he murmurs, jerking himself off lazily. “Well done.” He shudders through a second orgasm, trapping as much come as he can in his fingers. “Vitya, treat,” he says, reaching up to offer his lover his fingers again. That’s how Yuri finds them, Victor buried inside of Yuuri as he licks his lover’s come-coated hand.

“That is the most ridiculously spoiled dog,” Yuri sneers derisively. “I can’t believe you bought him a Chanel collar.”

“Only the best for my puppy,” Yuuri replies easily, stroking the edges of the gold chain and diamond studded Chanel logo around Victor’s neck. The silver-haired man smiles, nuzzling Yuuri with happy little noises.

Yuri rolls his eyes. “He’s going to be humping you at all hours.”

“Would you like that, Yurio? Would you like to see me under Vitya all around the apartment?” Yuuri asks, voice low and teasing. “In the living room, maybe, taking his cock with the TV on? On the kitchen floor, interrupted from making dinner? In the bathroom, trying to give him a bath?”

“Of course not, stupid,” the blond hisses, blushing, as though Yuuri and Victor can’t see his erection.

“Maybe you want me to help you get Vitya between your thighs?” he offers, tone saccharine.

The color in Yuri’s cheeks deepens to a painful red, and he grumbles as he storms off into the apartment.

“You’ll be good for Yurio, won’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri inquires, petting his lover’s silver hair. Victor makes a happy affirmative noise, nuzzling Yuuri. “Vitya, kiss,” Yuuri requests, and Victor kisses him slow and sweet.

“All right,” Yuuri sighs when they part. “Time for a bath.”


End file.
